Tounge rings and Shiney things
by Wiccan-Kitten
Summary: Tony gets talked into going to Abby's place for her Halloween party....little does he know whats planned for him....maleXmale...don like then don read...


This is kinda an I'm sorry for slacking on all my other stories and I apologize for any mistakes cause apparently its hard to type with two cats on your lap, one on your feet and a rat on your shoulder. One of these days I'll learn to shut the door.

Sadly I do not own any of these people...other wise the elevator wouldn't be for "conferences"...owell a girl can dream cant she???

**Sighing Tony looked around, for about the millionth time, at all the people dressed up in some pretty messed up costumes. Why he let Gibbs talk him in to going to this crazy party with Abby was beyond him. **

**So here he was sitting on a couch in the corner of a very over decorated room sipping some kind of punch, which he was pretty sure had been spiked several hours ago, watching Abby dance with all sorts of **

**random characters. Sighing again Tony got up to refill his drink. Standing in front of the punch bowl tony felt someone standing behind him but before he could turn around a strong pair of arms wrapped **

**themselves around his waist. Startled Tony tried to reach for his gun but remembered he wasn't wearing it. Chuckling the person behind him whispered in his ear. **

"**Relax baby it's just me" realizing who it was Tony relaxed. Suddenly he tensed back up. **

"**Abby?" He whispered.**

"**She doesn't know. I dressed up" After kissing Tony's neck the figure turned him around. **

"**You look…ummmm….what's the work for it?" Tony asked looking the person up and down. Smiling to show a nice pair of sharp fangs the man replied. "Sexy, hott, smoking?" **

"**Hmmm that and much more" the man was wearing a black and white skull shaped mask. His hair was orange and spiky. He was also wearing some kind of black outfit with a sword strapped to his waist. **

"**Not so bad yourself" he growled. Tony was wearing a tight pair of black leather pants and a black fishnet shirt with long sleeves. His hair was spiked and he was wearing a spiked dog collar with one single**

** ring on the front. Sticking his tongue out at the man Tony's new tongue ring clicked against his fangs Abby had also made him wear. **

"**Why in the world did you let Abby talk you into getting your tongue pierced?" "Don know boss but she can be 'very persuasive' sometimes." **

"**TONY!!!" Looking over Gibb's shoulder Tony saw Abby barreling towards them. "Who's your friend?" she asked. Not being able to resist the moment Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him flush to his side. **

"**Tony!" Abby squeed. "I knew they were a couple I knew it!!!" **

**Clapping her hands excitedly she ran off to a corner were some one dressed as Sherlock Holmes was standing. Looking closer Tony was startled to see it was McGee. They watched as Abby grabbed his arm **

**and dragged him to the food table were, much to Tony's surprise, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer were standing. Ziva as Cindy Lauper, Ducky as Dr. Frankenstein, and Palmer as Egore, wrapping his arms around a **

**startled Dinozzo Gibbs whispered in his ear. "Lets blow this joint" Gibbs chuckled to himself as Tony chocked his punch. **

"**Get your head out of the gutter Dinozzo". He said cuffing the back of his head. He then proceeded to drag a snorting tony out the door. Unknown to the couple two people broke off from the crowd to follow **

**them. Once outside they ran to the closet car which was Jethro's. Once in the car he took his mask and wig off and pulled tony in for a long deep kiss. Gasping for air tony look at the older man and told him **

**to drive. Thinking they were going to Gibb's house tony settled in to the passenger seat and closed his eyes. After a while he felt a hand crawling up his thigh. Whimpering as the hand started to stroke him **

**through his pants tony opened his eyes. As soon as he did Gibbs slammed on the brakes. Looking around tony was startled when he realized they weren't at the older man's house but had no time to say **

**anything about it because Gibbs had thrown open his door, dragged him out and tossed him over his shoulder. Taking off running Gibbs chuckled to himself as tony shrieked.**

"**What the hell are we doing here Gibbs?"**

"**What do ya think Dinozzo?"**

"**Are you serious? Were gonna do it here in a graveyard?"**

"**Yupp"**

"**On Halloween?" **

"**Yupp"**

**groaning Tony said **

"**Abby had something to do with this didn't she" **

"**nope"…**

"**Great I'm doomed...**

**Chuckling again Gibbs set Tony down on the ground in front of the largest mausoleum Tony had ever seen. It was grey stone covered in green moss and lots of ivy. Standing in front of the door Gibbs did **

**something tony couldn't see. Stepping back the doors swung open to reveal….. **

"**Candles?" **

"**Yupp"**

**Jethro took tony by the hand and led him through the large room that was full of candles all the way to the back where there was… **

"**A bed. Are you kidding? Why is there a bed here?" **

**Smiling Gibbs just tossed the younger man on the bed and climbed on top of him. Tugging the younger man's shirt up over his head Gibb's started to kiss his way up his stomach. His tongue following the **

**outline of Tony's abs and every little scar he found. Hovering over one of Tony's nipples Gibbs flicked his tongue over the top of it causing the younger man to hiss. Smirking Gibbs started sucking and nipping**

** at it while he rolled the other one between his fingers. Once he was thoroughly satisfied he kissed and nipped his way over to the other one repeating the same method of torture. When he was done he **

**made his way up to Tony's face. Sweeping his tongue along that luscious pair of lips he silently asked for permission to enter. Sighing Tony caved and let him in. It was like their tongues were doing a little **

**dance trying to see who would dominate over whom. After what seemed like forever Gibbs pulled back. Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out a little plastic bag with a barbell in it. On one side was a **

**normal smooth lime green ball but on the other side there was a spiky green and black ball. "Open wide" he said smirking at a very confused Tony. A little reluctantly Tony did as he was told and opened his **

**mouth. Quickly Gibbs placed the new bar in place of the old one. As he tightened the spiky ball Tony let out a startled yelp as his tongue started to vibrate. Smirking again Gibbs leaned down to capture **

**Tony's lips with his. Moaning in to the older man's mouth Tony decided that his tongue ring wasn't such a bad idea after all. Realizing that Gibbs was no longer hovering over him and that his pants were **

**missing Tony propped himself up on his elbows. He watched as Gibbs sat back on his heels naked. **

"**Man he's good" **

**Tony thought **

"**I didn't even realize he stripped us both" **

"**Uhhh boss you okay"**

**He asked nervously at the look Gibbs had in his eyes. Cocking a finger at Tony Gibbs motioned for him to come over to him. **

"**Come here and let's put that piercing of yours to good use" **

**Blushing Tony crawled over to the older man who had settled himself down on some pillows. Dipping his head down Tony kissed the top of Gibb's cock. Fascinated he watched as it jerked in response. **

"**mmmm Tony don't tease"**

**Looking up at the older man he licked a stripe up the underside of it and then took the whole thing in his mouth.**

"**hah hah…. shit Ton that feels so good"**

**With his eyes still on Gibbs Tony started bobbing his head up and down. Alternating sucking with rolling his tongue over all the veins bulging out on the surface. Then without any word Tony took the entire thing in at once and started to hum.**

"**Holy fuck Tony."**

**Gibbs growled as he grabbed Tony's hair and pulled him closer. A couple more minutes of this and Gibbs knew he wasn't going to last any longer so grabbing Tony's chin the older man pulled him up for a kiss**

** to distract him from what was coming. Leaning in to the kiss Tony didn't realize what Gibbs was doing until he found himself seated on a finger. Whimpering as Gibb's inserted a second finger he started to **

**push his hips against the fingers that were stretching him as fast as they could. As Tony threw his head back and letting out a half scream half moan Gibbs knew he found that special spot he was looking for.**

** Pulling his fingers out he smirked at Tony who was groaning trying to keep his fingers inside him. Grabbing the younger mans hips he pulled him up on to his lap and positioned his throbbing cock in line with **

**Tony's ass. With one quick thrust he completely buried himself deep within Tony. Settling for a second he let Tony adjust. But getting frustrated with the lack of movement and friction Tony lifted him up and **

**slammed back down on Gibb's cock.**

"**Mmmmm Gibbs just fucking move already" Tony purred chuckling Gibbs was more than happy to comply with his kitten's request. Digging his hands in to Tony's hips Gibbs pulled the younger man so that his **

**cock was out of him and then slammed him back down. He started out slow and deep with Tony mewling like a female cat in heat. **

"**hah harder…hah….please…mmmhhmm"**

**Tony growled. Picking up his speed Gibbs angled Tony back a little so that he was slamming in to his prostate every time. Tony, not being able to get any words to come out somehow managed to let Gibbs **

**know he was about to cum.**

"**Giiiibbbbssss…goin…hah…to..mmm…cuuhuum….now….hah…" **

"**Come with me Tony" **

**Gibbs whispered as he leaned forward to nibble on the younger mans ear. Without even being touched by Gibbs Tony cam hard with the older man right behind him. Sighing Gibbs leaned over the side of the **

**bed and grabbed a towel. Wiping both of them off he laid down and pulled the covers over them. Snuggling up against Gibbs Tony slowly started to drift off to sleep.**

**Startled he sat up. Gibbs was on his side with an arm draped across his waist. Looking around for what had woken him Tony realized that they weren't alone in the room. All of his instincts were telling him **

**that at least two people were in the room besides him and Gibbs. Laying back down facing his lover, Tony realized he was awake. Snuggling into his lover's chest Tony murmured.**

"**I don't think were alone." **

"**I know"...Gibbs said. **

"**They've been here for awhile. You want to mess with them?" **

"**Gladly"... Tony rolled on top of Gibbs and started grinding on him, moaning wantonly and throwing his head back and forth. After a couple of minutes there was a shriek and as Tony and Gibbs watched two **

**figures tumble out of one of the coffins leaning against the wall. Wrapping the sheet around him Tony got up and went over to them. Nudging one with his foot Tony was started when he realized who it was.**

"**Abby what in the world do ya think you're doing here!?" **

**Sheepishly Abby got up helping her cohort along to her feet.**

"**Ziva?" tony said staring at them.**

"**Hi Gibbs" Abby squealed as she ran over to give him a hug followed by Ziva. "Hi girls" he said hugging them both. "What is this!?" Tony asked watching incredulously as both girls kissed Gibbs on the check**

** and then pranced off. Smiling Gibbs got up and walked over to a very stunned Tony.**

"**Wah?" he started as Gibbs grabbed him and yanked his body to his. **

"**Mmmmm just forget about it" he said as he nuzzled Tony's neck. Starting to protest Tony heard someone say**

"**I told you Gibbs would let us watch if we talked tony in to that tongue ring" looking at Gibbs ready to snap Tony was suddenly shut off as he was tossed on to the bed and tackled by Gibbs… **

"**Ready for round two?"**

**Soooooo yea leave some comments on if ya liked it or not...... flames will be fed to Dro and Frizz)my rat and kitten( unless Mr. Himmington is hungry............  
**


End file.
